plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Bloom
Made by: CF3 Night Bloom is MegaVile's plant. Night Bloom is a plant from the custom ideas of Modern Day Part 3, unlocked on Day 35. Night Bloom can create a shield, but takes time to bloom before it is revealed. It will take 15 seconds for Night Bloom to bloom. The shield has the health of a Wall-nut, but things can be thrown over it, but not Fisherman Zombie's hook. Night Bloom is a shadow plant, meaning it can be powered by Moonflower. When powered, Night Bloom will bloom in 7 seconds, and it's shield will gain the health of a Infi-nut, but will regenerate if it's destroyed. Appearance Night Bloom is a flower with purple petals and yellow stems coming from the center of her. She has two eyes but no mouth and she has a dark green stem with two leaves at the bottom of her, and she has a leaf that is hiding some of her stem. When powered, her petals turn cyan, her stems turn magenta, her eyes turn white with no pupils, and finally, her stem and her leaves turn purple. Personality Night Bloom is a quiet plant with a mysterious personality. She loves the dark and doesn't like being around others unless they are her friends, which she doesn't have many. She's quite similar to Shade Flower, but unlike her, Night Bloom is usually happy, but she doesn't like being around others. Some plants describe her as confusing, but she doesn't mind. Powers Night Bloom can create a shield, but takes time to bloom before it is revealed. It will take 15 seconds for Night Bloom to bloom. The shield has the health of a Wall-nut, but things can be thrown over it, but not Fisherman Zombie's hook. Night Bloom is a shadow plant, meaning it can be powered by Moonflower. When powered, Night Bloom will bloom in 7 seconds, and it's shield will gain the health of a Infi-nut, but will regenerate if it's destroyed. Plant Food When fed with plant food, Night Bloom will automatically bloom if she hadn't already, and she will put out another shield in front of the shield that she already created, making zombies have to eat through TWO shields which has the health of Wall-nut instead of just one shield. Friends Night Bloom has very few friends, due to her being very independent most of the time. Her friends are Shade Flower, who she considers her best friend, and the other shadow plants such as Moonflower, Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber, Grimrose, Shady Catchfly, Ghastring, Nebulous Kamal and many more. Besides Shadow plants, Night Bloom is friends with Shadow Petal. Night Bloom has a very close relationship with Shady Catchfly. Hobbies Night Bloom enjoy's being alone most of the time. She doesn't enjoy being around others. Night Bloom enjoy's sitting by the Coldspear Lake, located in the Shadowlands, at night, Even if she's a shadow plant, she enjoy's the company of the bright fireflies next to the lake. Trivia *She received a redesign. *She is very close friends with Shady Catchfly. *Night Bloom was the first plant unlocked in Modern Day Part 3. Almanac Special: when powered, it will only take 5 seconds to bloom, and the barrier will have less health, but can regenerate if it gets destroyed. |description = Night Bloom loves the dark. "It's my happy place at all times. I suggest you don't mess with me at night." she has warned the zombies, they have been warned, unless they aren't. }} Gallery HD Night Bloom4.png|HD Night Bloom Powered Night Bloom5.png|HD Powered Night Bloom HD Night Bloom2.png|Original Design for Night Bloom Powered Night Bloom2.png|Powered old design of Night Bloom Quotes *"Nightfall is upon us!" *"Protection of the night. Thank me later." Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters Category:Flowers